Winning Her Back
by HereComesTheSun52
Summary: After walking in on a terrible event, Caitlyn's relationship with her husband Nate goes down hill and he will do anything to get her back, even if he has to catch pneumonia. Oneshot. Naitlyn!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or any of the characters I only own the story plot line.**

Winning Her Back

Nate sighed helplessly as he stood outside the house he used to call home. The place he would leave in the morning at exactly half past eight and arrive at exactly five in the evening with a bouquet of blue daisies for the woman who made his life special. Daisies are her favourite flower and blue her favourite colour. She was always the one to stick out when they were at camp. She didn't care what people thought of her and she never really got upset and what people thought, she was kind of a tough cookie. Nate would probably still be doing that routine everyday if it weren't for what happened a month and a half ago. He would completely take that day back for anything. He didn't even want it to happen. She was upset and needed comfort.

_Flashback 1and a half months ago_

Caitlyn tiredly threw her keys on the marble table and closed the front door with an inaudible slam. Things were going so well today in the studio when the manager told her she had gotten the job of producing a new band. She couldn't wait to tell Nate, he'd be so prod of her, she was sure.

"Nate! Nate hun where are you?" Caitlyn shouted through the spacious house. Checking the kitchen, living room, Nate's private recording studio and various other rooms; she decided to give up and just thought he was running late. The smile never left her face as she walked up the mahogany staircase. Suddenly, Caitlyn stopped dead in her tracks; sounds were coming from her and Nate's bedroom. '_He's probably singing to himself again'. _Silently, taking of her heels, she made her way to the bedroom door to surprise but in return got a surprise for herself. Opening the white door, the smile immediately dropped from her face.

Her husband on their bed topless with her friend Tess Tyler with her bra and jeans on, Nate's trouser button undone, making out on the bed.

_End of Flashback_

Sighing, Nate knocked the door. This needed to be sorted out. Tess jumped on him. Her latest boyfriend dumped her and needed comfort. Nate was just hugging her; he was already shirtless for he just got out he shower. One minute they where hugging the next Tess had dragged him into his and Caity's room her top off and she'd unbuttoned his trousers. Her lips were suddenly on his and that's where Caity walked in. He tried explaining and she wouldn't let him explain. Heck Tess even tried to explain. But Caitlyn would have none of it.

Nate sucked in a deep breath and he heard the patter of feet against the laminated floor. The door slowly opened and sunlight came showering out. Caitlyn had a smile on her face but it faltered when she saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Caitlyn's voice dropped and spite dripped from her hurtful words.

"We need to talk and sort things out Cait. You never gave me a chance to explain and I need you in my life 'cause I can't function without you." Nate was trying to coax her to talk they needed to sort this out. This needed to be sorted out. Their marriage and happiness depended on it.

"Why should I Nate, I saw you shirtless and trousers undone making out with my friend. It looked planned Nate so don't you come here and try to give a reason. You should of thought about it before you did what was done." Caitlyn's voice no longer held spite but sounded broken; she couldn't even look at him. He felt like a monster.

"Please Caity come for a walk, give me five minutes. Please! I love you." Nate grabbed her hand and begged her.

Finally looking up at him, she saw desperation in his brown orbs and also hope. The shivers she hadn't felt in over a month made there way down her spine. She tried to shake of the felling.

"Ok. Five minutes that's it." She stepped out the house and locked the door. They started to walk in silence.

"You do know that you've wasted a minute right?" Caitlyn said to Nate.

"Caity, baby listen I would never cheat on you. I love you. Tess's boyfriend dumped her and came round looking for you. I had just gotten out the shower so I didn't have a shirt on. I hugged her to try and calm her down but she took it the wrong way and dragged me up to our bedroom took her shirt of and kissed me. Honestly Cait, I would never lie to you."

Caitlyn looked up at him and could see tears in his eyes. Tears began to form in her eyes at the thought. She couldn't trust him she just couldn't. Ever since her father left her and her mother and had trust issues.

"That's not the point Nate. You still kissed back so you must of felt something; obviously you weren't caught up in the moment. You said on our wedding day till death do us part. Nate you made this happen. And how can I trust you that you wont do it again IF I take you back!" By now she was screaming and rain exploded from the sky. Within minutes both were soaked due to the heavy rain.

"Caity! How can you say that? When I'm with you I feel so in love and I can never stop thinking about you. Whenever someone mentions you I smile and if someone so much as thinks about you in the wrong way, I defend you. I'm nothing like your father Caity. I know you. I know when your hurting and your hurting now. I know you miss your father and the times you should of shared with him even though YOU wont admit that, I know that you hate wearing high heels and black skirts to work, I know you miss your family since they moved to England. And one thing I definitely know is that you're scared. You're scared Caity. You're scared to take me back, you're scared to let me go but most of all you're scared of loving me. But Caity you shouldn't be. I LOVE YOU and only YOU. And if I am going to have to catch pneumonia just to get you to realise that, I'll stay out here all night."

Caitlyn's hair was drenched and half way down her back, Nate's hair extra curly and clinging to his face. Both were staring in each others eyes, both breathing heavily from the shouting; rain still pounding on the street behind him.

Caitlyn jumped on Nate and her lips touched his in a chaste kiss.

"You did pretty darn good." Caitlyn whispered as she leaned in to kiss him again. Their lips moved together as one. Rain still pounding heavily on the ground. Nate grabbed Caitlyn's thighs, which encouraged her to wrap her legs around his waist.

Walking backwards towards their house, the newly reunited couple continued to kiss as if there life depended on it.

Caitlyn slammed the bedroom door shut and her lips met Nate's again. If this is what she had been missing, she certainly would never want to have a fight again. Clothes were soon shed and the rest as they say is history.


End file.
